A day with music
by drops of jelly
Summary: Boredom can sometimes get the better of us... Right?


**Naruto Fic: Nice day**

Hey guys! This is my first Naruto fic and my third fic in the website!

Have fun!

Please review!

Note that fanfics are stories where in you **mess** with other people's characters k?

Standard disclaimer applies.

**One day…**

"It's so boring!" Sakura was lazing around her room being deaf to any noise out there.

THAT'S IT! I'M GOING OUT! Inner Sakura asserted.

Sakura was taking a walk around "peaceful konoha". She went in the store, finding an unfamiliar cassette tape.

"This sounds nice…" she bought it out of boredom.

She got her boom box and played it, carried it around the village.

She was bored but she was a little happy… a little…

People filled the place and she saw Sasuke running around…

Sasuke suddenly embraced her.

"KYAA! This must be the happiest day of my life!" Sakura cried.

Sasuke continued running around embracing anyone he sees…

"I LUV YA ALL! YOU ARE ALL AWESOME! HAHAH!" he screamed at the top of his lungs…

"eh……………? Sasuke-kun…" Sakura was puzzled…

And then, she saw Naruto also pacing around the village, bowing too much, he got crazy of it, his bows got mixed up with curtsies…………….. OO

"I'm so sorry! It's all my fault! It's all my fault! Gomen na sai! Boku no seda desu! I destroyed your homes and families! It's because of me and the stupid kyuubi! I'm so sorry!" he said it to each person's face…

"Nani?..." O.0 Sakura was puzzled.

She walked further…

"That was really strange…" she said.

She spotted another puzzling thing…

NANI!

It was Kakashi, holding a bible, and a cross… PREACHING!

"Repent! Sin no more! Love your brother!" he said to all the people around him, acting like the dude who enters your doorstep and sells bibles or advertising a subscription to a religious magazine…

"SENSEI!" she was soooo shocked…

What happened to Icha Icha Paradise?... OO

"Good afternoon Sakura! Nowadays, you must go to missions early! Look at me now! My motto now is early to bed, early to rise!" xD he said brightly…

"Apparently it doesn't make this man healthy and wise…" Sakura whispered to herself.

She continued going around with her boom box. She entered the hokage's office for a visit and she found Tsunade-sama looking at herself in the mirror, her face seemed to be glued to it…

"Sakura… Am I getting old?" She was looking for wrinkles or blemishes… She looked at her figure and circled… She was pacing…

"Ne, Sakura? Am I old?..." She kept on looking at herself…

"eh………… Ojama itashimashita (Sorry to have disturbed you…)…" OO Sakura walked away still carrying that boom box.

"This is getting too weird…" she was puzzled…

She asked permission from Tsunade-sama to take a walk out of the village for a while so that she wouldn't be arrested as a missing nin…

She was walking with her boombox… In the forest… Puzzled and shock… She saw the Akatsuki members…

They were… not wreaking havoc but, they seemed to be having a… DRINKING PARTY?...

(a/n: My friend Mei says… "Hey! Why didn't they invite me…!")

Itachi was laughing like crazy………….. and he was……….. singing! OO

"YOU! Over there… Come…" Itachi gestured to Sakura…

"Eeek… I can't…I have to go…" she smiled fearfully slowly walking away, knowing that this guy could kill her if she doesn't run…

"Come here or I'll kill you…" he spoke louder…

Sakura got scared and she got closer…

This guy's drunk… Sakura thought to herself.

"Here, take a sip!" Itachi offered her a cup of sake…

"I don't drink sake sir… gomen na sai!" she shyly and fearfully said.

"NONSENSE!" he replied.

"Itachi-sama, aren't you too harsh to this shoujo?..." the members surprisingly gathered to him…

"YOU GUYS ALL SUCK! I THOUGHT WE WERE IN THIS TOGETHER! ALL FOR ONE, ONE FOR ALL!" Itachi went crazy and beat all his members up…

Sakura had the chance to sneak away…

The forest is too dangerous… OO she walked further…

"Oh no! It's Orochimaru! The idiot who took away Sasuke-kun!" she cried, pointing to him…

Of all places, why would Orochimaru show up there?

She was still holding the ever so fun boom box!

Orochimaru stopped moving… And started to groove! OO

'What's he doing? What's going on!" Sakura was puzzled…… again…

He was still dancing like crazy, singing to the tune of the music…

"Apparently, Orochimaru-sama has a strange addiction to dancing…" Kabuto appeared out of nowhere and explained, acting smart…

Sakura thought of a flashback…

Naruto at that time was dressing like some punk-hippy and dancing to rap music!

"Yo Kakashi-sensei! 'Zup!" Naruto was crazy…

"Sensei we must stop this!" Sakura was so shocked!

"Too late! The kyuubi has taken over his body!... That boy's got moves doesn't he?" he replied in awe, seeing naruto starting to breakdance…

Orochimaru suddenly appeared out of nowhere and switched the station…

"I'm too sexy for my shirt! So sexy…" he was dancing to the song like a weirdo… OO

KYAA…………………

Back to the present…

"I see…" Sakura's face turned purple and walked away…

Hokage's office:

"Everybody! There has been news that Haruno Sakura, a medic nin taught by the best, was involved in a conflict with Akatsuki and Orochimaru! Send all your ninjas and we shall put an end to this!" she ordered the people.

"Honestly, all this chaos for a medic ninja hokage-sama?" Shizune asked.

"Silence Shizune! Do not question me! I will go as well so I can keep my blood young!" she replied.

"I knew there was a hidden reason for all this…" there was a sweatdrop on Shizune's head.

Everyone was chaotic in the forests… Naruto apologized to everyone he saw, Sasuke was still running around spreadin' the love, Itachi and his men were going bananas… Kakashi still preaching, Jiraiya actually giving up on looking for research material… He's actually taking pictures of the sky now…

Sasuke was hugging Itachi tighter than the rest…

"Ototo-chan, you love me that much! Ooooh! Let us celebrate!" Itachi was being loud…

Both are now singing "so happy together…"

Jiraiya and kakashi discussing the beautiful creations of God…

Tsunade trying to groove with Orochimaru to keep her blood running…

The thing really strange was… Hinata was dancing with them too!

Ino and Chouji were staying in one corner, being dark, goth and gloomy…

Shikamaru and Neji were making a fuss about who's the better wrestler…

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!" Sakura was gonna make a speech so she turned off the boom box.

"EVERYBODY STOP IT!" she screamed at the top of her lungs…

Everybody regained consciousness the moment she stopped the boom box.

"Sakura-chan? What's the problem?..." Naruto brightly smiled.

"What's going on here?" kakashi was reading his R-rated book again…

"Ooooh! Research material!" Jiraiya spotted a lady over there.

Orochimaru and Kabuto suddenly disappeared.

"Eh…?" Sasuke and Itachi let go of each other and the Akatsuki glided out quickly.

"I'm going home…" Sasuke coldly said…

"Yeh… All of us too…" Everybody else said.

"I'm hungry…" Chouji said.

Sakura was once again puzzled…

She glared at the boom box…

O—o—O—o—O—o—O—o—O—o—O—o—O

That was it! Hope you guys enjoyed it!

PLEASE REVIEW!

I'd appreciate that!


End file.
